


A song for Magnolia

by emmadilla



Series: My Fallout 'Verse [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: Sam isn't the kind of woman to stay in one place too long, but there's something special about The Third Rail in Goodneighbor and the singer that croons sweet melodies every night. Magnolia notices the stranger at the bar, and she can't help but wonder if she'll sing for her.





	A song for Magnolia

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for first writing after July's Camp NaNoWriMo. Yes I should be working on my WIP fics. No I don't care.

The air was rank with alcohol and sweat as I slunked over to the bar and ordered a standard beer from Charlie. The Third Rail wasn’t much more than a hole in the wall, but it was a damn sight better than nothing, and I didn’t feel like going back to Diamond City for a drink. Not like I would have, even if I was there. Nothing against the brothers that ran the joint, but they’d always struck me as the type that would probably operate better in Goodneighbor, at least with the way Vadim seemed to favour sneaky, underhanded shit. He was damn lucky that the whole plan with hooking up the local DJ with one of his servers didn’t go completely wrong and end up killing him. He’d compensated me extra for the mishap, but still, it was the principle of the thing. It was that kind of underhandedness that almost surprised me that they had set up shop in Diamond City instead of Goodneighbor. Maybe that was Yefim’s influence, maybe they’d already worn out their welcome here, or maybe Vadim was just one of those types that skirted on the edge of acceptable behaviour but then backed off when the action got too hot.

 

Whatever the case, The Dugout just didn’t have the _atmosphere_ of The Third Rail. Yeah, the stink of sweat and whatever irradiated dirt the patrons dragged in wasn’t that pleasant, and the beer was about as lackluster as it was anywhere, but the real gem, the real reason I kept coming back was right over in the corner, crooning out a sweet tune to help soothe the wasteland-weary soul. I turned around on my stool and rested my elbows against the bar, cradling my glass of beer in one hand as I looked on. Magnolia was beautiful, of course, with her face-framing dark hair and her curvy figure covered only by a red slinky number. But she could have looked like anyone else and I still would have been drawn to her and her voice, her deep, breathy drawl that curled over the words she sang. It was captivating, enchanting even. I wasn’t really one to fantasize about dating, as I wasn’t exactly the domestic type, but I wouldn’t have minded getting with her for a night or two.

 

I slowly made my way through a couple of glasses of beer as Magnolia did the same with several numbers, pausing only long enough to take a few sips in between before she was on to the next. I wondered how many songs she might sing in a night, and as I took a third glass of beer I wondered if I could make her sing … _privately_. It was starting to get a little on the late side, but I felt as if I could have sat at the bar and listened to her sing forever. It was like a little bit of heaven here in this miserable wasteland. And I was damn sure going to enjoy it for all it was worth.

 

As the evening crept onward, The Third Rail became more packed, but I didn’t budge from my spot. I had the perfect place right on the end of the bar, in full view of its singer, and I wasn’t about to move for anyone. I was six glasses of beer into the night, but I paced myself well enough that I was just buzzing and wasn’t sloppy. It didn’t pay to get blackout drunk unless you were in your own spot, and even then it was still a bit of a risk. I wasn’t about to do that in a bar, especially since I was alone. I could take care of myself, should anything come up, but most wouldn’t know it to look at me. To them, I was just another lanky wastelander, and a woman at that, despite the short hair and complete lack of just about anything feminine about me, save for a slender face and softer features than would be expected on a man. I wasn’t a traditional beauty by any means, but it had never bothered me. Beauty was a liability these days, at least it was for me in my line of work, so really whatever got people to leave me the hell alone, I didn’t mind.

 

Speaking of, I couldn’t get through the night without somebody coming over to me, as per usual. This night, however, instead of a wastelander or even that fairly attractive yet young as hell merc that mostly kept to himself in the VIP lounge, it was the Mayor himself. I hadn’t personally met Hancock before, but I’d seen him around and heard plenty about him, and I knew he wasn’t above shagging just about anything that moved. But as charming as the persona that he put on, I just wasn’t into it. Not that I had anything against ghouls or anything, it was more of the fact that I didn’t like attached penises. Strap-ons, dildos, sure. That was fair game. But I wanted a vagina to lick at the end of the day, so if it didn’t detach, then I wasn’t into it. Of course, it’s not like I went around with a sign that said “lesbian” plastered across my chest, so I didn’t fault him for not knowing. If anything, I chuckled as he sauntered over to me and said with the slightest slur to his voice, “Hey, sister, haven’t seen you around town in a minute. Was meaning to introduce myself but you scuttled off before I got a chance.”

 

I bit the inside of my cheek to suppress the laughter. He was charming, I’d give him that. If I had been into guys, maybe I would have followed him back to the Statehouse. But I wasn’t, so I was going to have to let the poor guy down. “Hancock, right?”

 

He grinned, fingering the bottle of beer between his fingers. “So my reputation proceeds me. You’ll forgive me, then, if I’m at a disadvantage not knowing whom I’m speaking to.”

 

“Sam.” In truth, my full name was Samantha, but I hadn’t gone by that name since I was 12 years old. It sounded too cutesy, too naive, too out of place in this nuclear wasteland. I’d abandoned it like I’d abandoned most of my life and it didn’t bother me one bit. Sam suited me. It was short, quick, to the point. Efficient, just like I tried to be on jobs. It fit me much better than Samantha, or even Sammy.

 

“Sam,” Hancock repeated, pulling me out of my musings. “Well, I apologize for not making your acquaintance earlier. If you want, I can show you around Goodneighbor a little bit, even show you the Statehouse, if you’re interested.”

 

Ah, there it was. I couldn’t fault him for his game, just that it was wasted on me. “Sorry, Mayor, but I don’t go for dick.”

 

He took it well, simply grinning at me. “I see. Have your eye on someone else, then?” he asked pointedly, subtly glancing at Magnolia.

 

If I was one to be embarrassed, I would have blushed, but I wasn’t that easy. “Maybe.”

 

“Mags is a good girl. She’s well-loved around here. Just don’t hurt her, or I can’t imagine Ham will welcome you back in here.”

 

“Duly noted,” I replied as I took a last swig from my glass and he sauntered away, greeting a small group of people that he seemingly knew as he sat right down and made himself at home at their table and they clinked their bottles with him in welcome. I turned my attention back to the crooner in the corner.

 

The night was starting to grow long, and I was wondering if I should call it quits or not, when she locked eyes with me and said into the microphone, “Well, it’s getting rather late, folks, and I’m about to retire for the night. But how about one more song before I go, hmm?” A couple of patrons shouted suggestions at her and she smiled but said, “Thank you, but I have a number in mind already, for someone _special_.” I swore she winked at me but I couldn’t have just been seeing things as the music started and she swayed slightly, seductively as she sang, “I see you lookin’ ‘round the corner, come on inside and pull up a chair. No need to feel like a stranger, ‘cause we’re all a little strange here.” Her fingers played a little with her hair as she sang before they drifted down her neck and skirted her dress’ strap and fell over her side and down her waist. “Have you got a history that needs erasing? Did you come in just for the beer and cigarettes? A broken down dream you’re tired of chasing? Oh, well I’m just the girl to make you forget.” She entranced the whole bar as it quieted down while she sang her last song, giving her the attention that she deserved. Oh how I wanted to give her another certain kind of attention, but fuck me if my luck hadn’t been running a little dry lately, and I wasn’t sure I wanted to push myself into that disappointment. I swear she had a way about her that made a girl want to try, though, and as I handed my empty glass to Charlie so he could clean it for the next customer it almost felt like she was singing directly to me. “So sit down your pretty face, you came to the right place, oh, where every night it starts once more. I’m telling you, friend, your search is at an end, ‘cause I’m the one you’re lookin’ for.”

 

Maybe it was the beer or maybe it was her voice, but I felt a little on the warm side as she thanked the applause that accompanied the end of her song. I clapped along, too, smiling as she descended from the small stage. Well, fuck it, I figured. If I struck out then I struck out and I was in the same position if I never even tried. It didn’t really cost that much, except maybe a little dignity. And, hey, if I was being honest, I had so little of that left that if I dropped a small chunk to Magnolia rejecting me, it didn’t really make a dime of difference. “Hey, loved the song,” I said as she made her way to the bar.

 

Her eyebrow quirked as she grinned. “Really? Which one?”

 

I shot a smile back. “All of them. But especially the last one.”

 

Her smile grew wider. “I’m glad you enjoyed.”

 

“Seemed like you were singing to someone in particular.”

 

“Hmm, maybe.”

 

“Just maybe?”

 

“Well, let’s just say I’ve had my eye on someone all night, but I don’t call it unless it’s a sure thing.”

 

“Would you like to make it a sure thing?” I offered, throwing all my cards on the table.

 

Her grin creeped up on one side slightly more than the other. “Thought you’d never ask.”

 

Hancock threw me a wink and a subtle thumbs up as we left the bar arm in arm, ascending the stairs and ambling over to The Rexford at a casual pace, as if we were just a normal couple going on an innocent stroll and not about to go back to the hotel and fuck each other senseless. At least, I fervently hoped that was what we were about to do. I didn’t know that much about Magnolia aside from her singing, if she was the kind to get cold feet easily or hedge all night long before ending the party way too early. It was her prerogative, of course, but that didn’t mean I wouldn’t have been disappointed. I would simply go back to my own room and get myself off once or twice to get the frustration out and then skip town in the morning and never look back. My mouth was watering for some of this song bird, though, and I internally crossed my fingers that she wouldn’t turn into a prude once the door was closed.

 

I shouldn’t have been too worried, because once she shut the door behind us, she was pushing me against it, lips locked against my own with no other prelude. Fuck, I wanted to melt into those sweet lips, trace their lines and nibble and suck on them all damn night. But then, we wouldn’t really get anywhere, and so I decided being a little exploratory wouldn’t hurt too badly. My fingers traced the rough edges of the sequins as I draw my hands around her waist, resting them there for a minute before they dipped lower to feel the soft curve of her ass. By the way she hummed into my mouth it seemed she liked the attention, and it lit a fire in me to want to do more, but before I could get the chance she grabbed me by my wrists and pinned me against the door with her hands and her hips, breaking our kiss as she looked me in the eyes. “Before we go any further, I just want to make sure one thing is abundantly clear. In the bedroom, I’m in charge, and I mean fully _in charge_ , if you understand me.”

 

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. It wasn’t like I was a virgin or anything, but as far as I was concerned, I just wanted to fuck. Was there really different components to sex other than … you know, sex? “I’m not sure I do.”

 

She chuckled low, the vibration of her timber jolting straight down to my clit and making me even wetter. “That means we do what I say, when I say, and if you disobey, you get punished. But if you obey … then I’ll make it real good for you. What do you say?”

 

“Like role play?” I asked. I wasn’t intimately familiar with the concept, but I’d heard a little about it, usually from the more adventurous chicks I bedded. I’d never stayed long enough to put to use any fantasies of theirs, but it seemed Magnolia wanted to pull it out from jump street.

 

Her smile was smouldering as her nose lightly brushed over mine. “Kind of. If you ever feel uncomfortable or if you _really_ don’t want to do something, then just say ‘red’ and it all stops. No judgements, no pushing, it just stops. But if you do this with me, I’ll make it worth your while.”

 

Well, this could be fun. In for a penny, in for a pound, as the saying goes, and I nodded. “Okay.” I figured as long as I could get my mouth on that sweet cunt of hers, it would be well worth it. And if she was looking to reciprocate, well, I certainly wasn’t going to say no to that. Not at all.

 

“Good girl,” she said as she gave me one last kiss before she stepped back and sat on the edge of the sofa, crossing her arms and her legs as she fixed me with a stare. “Strip for me. And make it sensual. You don’t have to dance, but I don’t want to just watch you take your clothes off.”

 

Hmmm, well this was different right from the beginning. I’d never worried much about being sensual and the act of stripping was usually made in haste in order to get to the good stuff, the real reason behind the encounter. But, what the lady wanted, the lady got, and so I pushed myself off the door and toed my boots off as my fingers slowly unbuttoned my rough vest and I shrugged it off my shoulders, keeping eye contact with her. My socks followed in a similar fashion to my boots as I reached for the hemline to my long-sleeved shirt, slowly inching it up my midriff before I raised my arms and pulled it off of my head. I paused a moment, fingers dancing across the skin of my neck and my bare stomach as I bit my lip, imagining for a moment all the things I wanted to do to the woman in front of me.

 

Her eyes never left mine and I had to bite back a moan at the way she gazed at me, so charged with feminine energy and sexuality it made my knees want to buckle. Instead, my left hand wandered to my belt and pulled it out of the loop, unhitching it with practised ease before my other hand assisted it with unbuttoning and unzipping my pants. I let them slowly fall to the floor as I traced the waistband of my underwear, tugging on it and teasing before I pulled back and my right hand crossed my chest, pushing down one shoulder of my bra. My left hand followed suit as my right reached behind me and unhooked it. I let it hang where it was for a moment, my tongue flicking out to lick my lower lip before I pulled it between my teeth and let the article of clothing fall to the floor.

 

Magnolia’s expression hardly changed, but I could just barely see the slight tweak to her lips and the way her eyes narrowed ever so slightly as more of my body was laid bare to her. I wanted more than anything to just finish undressing already and get to it, but she’d warned against disobedience and I wanted more than anything that reward she’d teased at, and so I had to do my damnedest to make sure she was satisfied with what I did. And something in me wanted to do that, wanted to go along with her whims and please her. I wasn’t sure exactly what it was, but it turned me on to know that simply doing as she asked brought her some measure of satisfaction and pleasure. It was a new experience, sure, but it wasn’t unwelcome.

 

I absently wondered if I was going a little too fast and if I shouldn’t slow down just a little bit. I didn’t know what skirted the line between simply stripping and being sensual, but I decided what the hell, might as well live a little and I let my hands wander down to my chest and squeeze my breasts. They weren’t much more than a handful, and lent to my more androgynous appearance when wearing clothes, but the way Magnolia’s mouth parted ever so slightly, her red tongue flashing for just an instant as she licked her lips, that said everything to me. I grinned softly as I squeezed and rolled them under my hands, flicking my fingers over the nipples to make them stand out even more than they already were. The way I heard her inhale sharply it seemed she liked that, so I drew my fingers down and closed them around the small pebbles, pinching and pulling them until I couldn’t help the moan. My eyes closed and my head lolled back as I rolled them in between my fingers, going through the oh so familiar motions I was well acquainted with when I couldn’t find a willing partner. Somehow, though, with an audience, I was turned on even more, my panties soaking as I _felt_ her gaze on me.

 

As I pulled my hand up and opened my eyes, my right hand wandered south and my fingers dipped below my waistband, not doing anything just yet, only tracing the skin just underneath the thin fabric. When my right hand reached the side, my left hand joined it on the opposite end and I turned around as I slowly dragged it down my legs, bending over and making sure I was on display for her, dripping pussy and all.

 

Before I could stand back up, she ordered, “Stay right there, just like that.” And, well, I had to comply as I simply stood there, my hands around my ankles as I heard her stand and her heels clack against the floor as she drew closer. I almost quivered in anticipation as I felt a whisper of movement directly behind me, and I closed my eyes as all the things she could potentially do to me right then and there ran through my head. She waited for just a moment, a moment that felt like it stretched on forever, and I almost jumped to feel her smooth fingers against the curve of my ass. They ghosted across the admittedly small expanse, running up and down and side to side, avoiding the one place I really craved her touch. I knew that was intentional and I swallowed any protest, allowing her the pleasure of going at her own pace. Fuck but was she ever getting me worked up, though, so much so that when she finally pressed her fingers against my swollen bud, I couldn’t help the broken moan that escaped my lips before I could even stop it. She didn’t rub or flick, just held the pressure there as she asked me, her voice low, “What’s your name, songbird?”

 

“Sam,” I replied, my voice already cracked and needy.

 

“Sam,” she repeated, and I could hear the smile in her voice as she pressed ever so more against my clit. “You’ve been a good girl so far, Sam. Want to keep going?”

 

“Fuck yes,” I whimpered. If I’d been a little more coherent, I would have been a little ashamed at how wanton she made me with so little effort on her part, but in the moment I couldn’t find it in me to care, I just needed _more_.

 

She chuckled again and stepped away from me and I swore I either wanted to collapse on the floor right then and there or scramble after her. She hadn’t said I could do either, though, so I stayed where I was as I heard her open a drawer of her dresser and rustle around for something. She was back behind me in just a moment, however, and commanding me, “Give me your hands.” I didn’t hesitate as I swung my arms around my back, and she immediately took my wrists and tugged slightly. “Come up about halfway.” I pulled my torso up so my waist formed a ninety degree angle and my arms were in a little bit more flexible position. I felt something smooth and cool encircle my wrist before my wrist was tied to the inside of my elbow. This was certainly different for me; sex had never involved props or anything more than a straight forward tool like a dildo. It seemed this was going to be a night of firsts as I allowed Magnolia to tie my arms back. Once she was finished, the knots seemed snug enough to stand up to some resistance but not so tight that it cut into flesh. “Comfortable?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” I wasn’t sure why I called her that, but it just seemed appropriate, given the situation.

 

“Good girl,” she crooned, and I swore it soothed my soul as her fingers traced down my side. “Why don’t you give it a few tugs for me, make sure I didn’t make the knots too loose?” I obliged and flexed my arms. pulling as much as I dared, but the restraints didn’t budge. “Excellent,” she purred. “Now stand up for me.”

 

It sent a thrill of pleasure through me to do as I was told, straightening up as she started to circle me, her eyes roaming up and down my naked body. It felt like fire raking over my nerves, just her eyes, she wasn’t even touching me for fucks sake and she was doing something unholy to my body. She stopped as she stood directly in front of me, our heights even as she wore her heels. Her smile was almost wicked as she reached up and murmured, her voice low, “If memory serves, it seems someone is a little sensitive _here_.” And with that, her fingers closed around my nipples and squeezed and I shuddered as I moaned. Fuck but that felt perfect, her soft fingers working my sensitive flesh, and there was no use even trying to hide my reaction as I whined and keened for her. “Mmmm, you sing so well for me, little songbird. I wonder … can you make me sing?”

 

“Please,” I almost stuttered out, my head woozy from everything she’d been doing, as little as it was. My senses were in overdrive and I wanted nothing more than to properly worship this goddess, just as I had wanted to do the first time I’d laid eyes on her in The Third Rail.

 

Magnolia grinned widely as he fingers lightly brushed my cheek. “I’ll bet you can. Come with me.” She lead me not to the bed, but to the corner of the room where a small table and the end of the couch connected. She pulled up the skirt of her dress and sat, lifting her left leg and setting it on the couch for leverage, opening up her legs to reveal she wore no panties under that dress. “Don’t be shy,” she said coyly as she curled her finger toward me, bidding me forward. She really didn’t need to say anything more as I knelt in front of her. My whole body thrummed in anticipation as I nuzzled her lips gently with my nose before I parted her weeping slit with my tongue. There was a sharp intake of breath on her part, a small gasp, but nothing more. I eased my tongue over her clit and I glanced up to see she bit her lip but she otherwise didn’t make a sound. She was going to make me work for it. Well then, two could play that game, and her reticence only served to spur me on. I wanted to hear that beautiful voice as it moaned and crooned only for me, only because of what I did. With lust aflame, I sucked her clit into my mouth and gently flicked it, rolling it around my tongue before I released it and pressed against it firmly with my tongue, giving it a nice, long lick before I repeated the process. She was starting to gasp a little more often, but she still wasn’t giving me what I craved, and so I went lower, circling her hole and spearing her, which had her eyes falling closed but still no moaning yet.

 

I wasn’t beat yet. I didn’t give up that easy, especially once I was already in the door, and so I trailed my tongue back up around her clit and circled it, slow at first until I picked up a little speed before furiously flicking it with my tongue. She shuddered and her mouth fell open, but still no sound, and so I doubled up by sucking her bud into my mouth and moaning loudly as I kept up the assault, hoping the vibrations from my lips would make a difference.

 

And what a difference it made as her voice cracked and I swear that first moan of hers almost sent me over the edge. I was heady and drunk with excitement and arousal as she responded to me, her soft moans escaping her beautiful lips while her hips bucked against me. She finally looked down at me and carded her fingers through my hair as she murmured, “Such a good girl.” I couldn’t have helped the moan that escaped me if I tried as her words washed over me, soothing and yet inflaming me in a way that I’d never known before. Her lips crooked up gently in a smirk as she asked rhetorically, “Somebody have a praise kink? Hmm?” I wasn’t quite sure what that was, but I knew I didn’t want her to stop as I whimpered against her clit and her smile grew wider. “That’s what that is, huh? You need someone to praise you … tell you what a good girl you are …” Fuck but I was getting wetter and wetter by the minute, and the most I could do was rub my thighs together because my hands were tied behind my back. Even so, I didn’t want her to stop talking as I continued licking and flicking and sucking and humming and moaning just so she wouldn’t stop. “It’s been a long time since someone’s told you that, isn’t it?” she said, gently stroking my cheek before she went back to running her fingers through my hair. “Poor girl, such a good girl, you deserve to be told that more often. Especially with how good you make me feel.” She shuddered as she let out a faint, “Fuck.” She seemed to momentarily lose herself in a haze of bliss before she came back from it and locked eyes with me. “Fuck this feels so good, you make me want to ride your sweet face until I come all over your tongue. Can I do that? Can I fuck my sweet girls face?”

 

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” was all I could manage to get out, I was so far gone, so turned on, my body practically vibrated even though I wasn’t even being touched. At this point, a light breeze could have made me come, I was skirting so close to the edge. And it was all just her, just her voice and her words and her breathy moans and her sweet taste that was driving me wild.

 

“Stick your tongue out for me.” Her wish was my command and when I did, she grabbed me by the back of the head and pushed me down onto her, bucking her hips as she got herself off using me, my tongue, my body for her pleasure. Who would have known this would be such a thrill, not even having any kind of reciprocation yet and still so tightly wired that I felt that an orgasm could snap at any moment. Every movement of hers, every lift of her hips, every subtle shift in the fingers that tangled in my short hair, all of it only served to further heighten my own arousal. The power this woman held over me in this moment was incredible, it was something that I didn’t just give out to anyone, it was something I wasn’t even sure I would have given her had I known how this would play out. Yet here I was, and I wanted it. I _craved_ it. How could I have ever lived without it?

 

If the way she brokenly whimpered indicated anything, it seemed she was close, herself. “That’s it, sweet girl, keep that tongue out for me, let me come all over it. Oh yes, that’s it, right there … oh fuck …” Her mouth opened in a perfect ‘o’ as she shuddered one last time, her legs shaking as they started to involuntarily close around my head while her orgasm rocked through her body. Finally, she stilled, her breathing heavy, her eyes closed, her fingers still clenched tightly in my hair. It pulled at my scalp, but I barely even noticed the pain as I simply watched her, enraptured in everything that was her.

 

When she finally started to come down from her high, her grip loosened and her eyes opened and she smiled gently down at me, the sweat glistening off her brow as she ran a trembling finger across my face. “You were so good for me, sweet girl. You want your reward?”

 

“Yes, please,” I immediately replied as my voice cracked slightly. I involuntarily tugged on the knots of my restraints, wanting to just jump Magnolia already, but I didn’t do anything more than that. My patience had brought me to a point where I had nearly had a touch free orgasm, and that alone had been an incredible experience. If I practiced just a little more, well … I wasn’t really sure how the rest of the night would go, but I knew I wanted to find out.

 

“Good girl. Get on the edge of the bed for me, on your knees, forehead on the mattress. Go.”

 

Standing up was not the easiest thing to do, especially completely unaided by my arms or any other type of leverage, but I managed. My legs had started to fall asleep with the position that I’d been in, and though it had been well worth it, the sharp tingles almost made me stumble. Magnolia reached out and steadied me and I made sure I was completely righted and sure in my footing before I took the few steps over to the bed and knelt on the edge, my knees digging into the springy material as my feet hung off the bed. My head sank into the soft coverlet as I made little shifts in position, making sure I was comfortable and also in prime position for Magnolia to do whatever it was she wanted to do to me. I heard her heels clack against the floor as she walked over to the dresser, rummaging around in it for a moment before her steps traced over to where I was kneeling on her bed.

 

Her first touch sent a thrill through me, and I was clearly at her mercy as I whimpered while she lazily circled my clit with her finger. I was so wet there was no need for her to even gather my juices at my entrance because they had all leaked out and over the length of my lips, which was quite plain as her ministrations made a very obvious, very familiar wet and obscene sound. “Mmm, you’re so wet for me. I was right, then. I saw you and I just knew you would be the best girl in the whole place. And look at you … you’re close, aren’t you? So close and I’ve barely even begun to touch you.” I couldn’t have hidden it if I tried. In the back of my mind, I absently wondered if I should be ashamed that she was able to do so much to me with so little, but that thought came and went within half a second and I couldn’t even think to dwell on it as rubbed my clit. My legs were already starting to shake and she kept it up, increasing the pressure along with the speed. “Yes, that’s it. Go ahead, I know you need to. You were such a good girl, ignoring your needs for mine. You deserve one. It won’t be your only one of the night, either, so don’t worry about drawing it out. I’m not near finished with you yet.” With that seething promise, I came undone, my face buried in her padded comforter as I moaned and shook against her hand. She was back to lazily circling my clit now, skirting the outside of it to avoid the worst of the oversensitive flesh, adding just enough stimulation to draw out the pleasure of my orgasm.

 

Once it finally started to fade, she withdrew, and I felt the blunt end of something start to press against my entrance. I knew what it was, of course, but there was a certain thrill in not seeing the thing that penetrated you before you were penetrated that sent a certain tingling fire of pleasure through my body. I wouldn’t know how long and thick it was until she nestled it inside me, and that somehow made me want it even more. I started to buck backwards onto it, but her hand at my waist stopped me. “Uh uh, not yet. You’ll get your chance soon enough, but let me have my fun.”

 

Her words alone were enough to still me and I waited patiently as she split me in two. Whatever dildo it was, it was long and thick, and I hadn’t had one like that in quite a while. Alone, it felt incredible, but knowing it was her hand that guided it made me dizzy with anticipation. The way she slowly dragged that length and in and out had me breathing heavy, my hair sticking to my forehead as it slick with sweat. She took her sweet time, pulling it all the way out before pushing it all the way back in and burying it inside me. My toes curled as I grew impossibly wetter, already getting worked up for a second orgasm. Usually I had to wait a while and then hope I could get myself aroused enough for a second one, but Magnolia seemed to have the perfect touch as she played my body effortlessly, like a well-known and fine-tuned instrument. I vaguely heard her heels scrape the floor and wondered for a moment what she was doing until her lips closed around my clit and I couldn’t think of anything anymore. My throat felt like it was going hoarse from all the little sounds she was pulling out of me. I’d never had that happen when I wasn’t screaming, but the night was relatively middle-aged and Magnolia might get her chance for a scream just yet. As it was, a second orgasm was creeping up, and Magnolia’s tongue circled my clit as she reached up and started pinching and playing with my nipples. Fuck, how had I forgotten about them? They were so sensitive and taut but I was overwhelmed with so many different sensations that that specific one had just kind of faded into the background until Magnolia forced it back to the forefront. My legs were shaking so hard the bed was shaking as she pounded her toy into me hard and fast, switching her tongue for her thumb so she could play with my clit and still softly croon, “That’s it, sing for me, little songbird.”

 

A second orgasm swept over me as I came with a hoarse cry, clenching hard on her toy. I was legitimately lightheaded and I worked just to breathe in and out at a reasonable pace as I closed my eyes and rested my face against the floral coverlet. The fact that she untied my wrists barely even registered as I didn’t even try to move them after they were freed. Her heels scraped against the floor as she went back to her dresser yet again, and I had to wonder just what she had in store yet as I heard the rustling of her sequin dress as it hit the floor. While she prepared whatever it was she was preparing, I finally gained some semblance of control over my body and pulled my arms under me and sank into the mattress, my feet and ankles still hanging off the bed though I now laid on my side, my eyes still closed. _She’s gonna be the death of me, I know she is._ But I didn’t care.

 

The mattress sank as she knelt next to me, and I heard her low chuckle as she swept my sweat-dampened hair off of my forehead. “Are you too tired, sweet girl, or do you still want me to fuck you?”

 

Any ounce of exhaustion was immediately gone as my eyes flew open. “Yes, ma’am. Please.”

 

“Please what?”

 

Before this night, I would have thought begging something beyond me, debasing and degrading. But it just felt natural as the words spilled over my lips. “Please fuck me.”

 

That damn smile crossed her face, the mischievous one that left a glint in her eye as she cupped my cheek. “That’s a good girl. Now lie back on the bed for me and spread your legs.”

 

I did exactly that, curious as to what she had up her sleeve, and from her side she produced a very long dildo that was so long it could only be one thing. She had evidently stripped of everything but her heels as she knelt between my legs, positioning the toy and watching me intently as it penetrated me. Once she judged enough of its length inside me, she hooked one of her legs over mine and another under as she guided the other end to her own entrance. I bit my lip as I watched in excitement to see it disappear between her folds. She sank down onto it until our hips connected, then she swung hers around to rub our clits together. I couldn’t help how it back me buck against her, but she seemed quite pleased as she started grinding against me, her position and leverage easing the artificial length in and out of both of us. “Don’t hold back now, sweet girl, you were so eager to fuck back earlier.”

 

She needed to give me no further motivation as I moved my hips against hers, our motions working the toy in and out of both of us. Her mouth fell open slightly as our hips connected again and again, grinding our cores against each other before they were pulled back. I had scissored before, of course, but never done so with a double-ended dildo and I had to say I would be hard-pressed to return to grinding without one again. It just felt like it completed the motion that we were going for, fulfilling it in ways I hadn’t even realized I needed before. I felt a brand new orgasm start to flare up, not ready to go just yet but hovering on the horizon, making its presence known as it slowly started to creep toward me. I’d only ever had two orgasms max during one session, unable to get over the oversensitivity and bring myself back to the edge. With Magnolia, though, it was like she knew just what to do, and when I trembled too hard as the sensations got too much too quick, she pulled away and simply used the dildo to keep up the stimulation without overloading me. I wantonly thrust up against her as it simmered down, just needing to feel her wet folds against my own as we rode the same hard length together, to know we shared in the same building ecstasy. Magnolia’s eyes closed as her threw her head back, mindlessly rutting against me and in that moment I felt so used and yet so good and all these conflicting sensations swirled together and combined and went straight to my clit The air around us felt electric as the sweat dripped off our skin, the room filled with the sounds of our pleasure. I had to hope that her neighbours didn’t mind the noise, or perhaps by now they were used to it. How many women had she taken to her bed? How many had she allowed to eat her out and then fucked senseless? And yet, this still felt special, like even though I was being used I wasn’t just another toy. I was a human being, my own woman. And I was hers for the night.

 

My fingers ached to feel her skin under mine, and I started small by reaching up and laying my hands on her thighs. Either she approved or she didn’t notice, but either way it didn’t slow down her punishing pace. I pushed further, then, sliding my palms up her waist and her sides until they rested on her own breasts. Finally she opened my eyes and acknowledged what I was doing, but she didn’t say anything against it. Instead, she simply watched me, like she was wondering what I would do next, and that emboldened me to pull her down as I simultaneously reached up and pulled one of her nipples in my mouth. Her shouting gasp of surprise let me know it was definitely welcome, and I teased and toyed with its twin as I laved her other with my tongue. My peak was edging ever nearer, and I didn’t think I could go one moment longer without feeling her lips on mine again, and so I reached up and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her down to me.

 

We hadn’t kissed since we initially entered her room, and while then it had been exploratory and fun and only hinting at what the night would bring, this time it was messy and passionate and overwrought with the pleasure we were both feeling. Teeth accidentally clacked together more than once as we went back and forth, trading kisses like a couple of fighters trade blows. I was so invested with kissing those sweet lips that my orgasm crept up on me faster than I’d thought and we parted as my head was thrown back against the mattress and I screamed my orgasm.

 

Magnolia didn’t let up on her pace as she rode me through it, only murmuring, “Fuck, little songbird, you look and sing so pretty for me.” It wasn’t but maybe a minute later and she laid her forehead against my shoulder as she shuddered through her own release as she moaned loudly in my ear. I had traveled far and wide across the irradiated land of what used to be the United States, from down in the Capitol wasteland to the disputed area around New Vegas and just about everywhere in between. But I don’t think I’d ever heard such a lovely sound as sweet Magnolia moaning in my ear. No matter where I would go after this, I would always carry this memory with me, tucked away safely in the back of my mind and brought out only in moments of safe comfort to relive and cherish. I only hoped that maybe she felt the same way about the song I’d sung for her.

 

After we both came back down, she slid the toy out of us and plopped it on the dresser with the other one she’d used on me, pulling a robe out of a drawer and drawling as she put it on, “Wait right here a moment, I’ll get some water so we can wash the sweat off.” I wasn’t about to move anytime soon even if I wanted to, and she was back in about ten minutes tops, a bucket of warm water in one hand and a few washcloths and towels in the other. I finally made a motion to move as I sat up and reached for one of the washcloths, but she batted my hand away. “Let me take care of my good girl.” My body still thrummed in response but was far too tired to feel more than pleasurable tingles as she washed me down, paying special, tender attention to any sensitive areas, even letting her nails scrape over my scalp in a nice massage that left me humming. When she was done, she washed off her toys and left them to dry on a towel and then washed herself quickly before pulling the comforter down under my body and climbing into bed with me. I didn’t always sleep with the women I bedded, and I wondered for a moment if I should have left, but all other thought left my mind as she slung her arm over me and nestled her head near mine. As if she sensed the direction of my thoughts, she murmured, soft and low, “It’s late, little songbird, just sleep in my bed tonight and you can fly off wherever you want in the morning.” It was difficult to argue with that, especially considering I was almost half asleep already, so it wasn’t much of an effort to close my eyes and let the night take me.

 

The next morning, I was extraordinarily sore, yet supremely satisfied. Shit, I doubted I would even try to pick up another woman for a few months at least, I felt that good. I stretched languidly under the covers for a few moments before I threw the coverlet off. Magnolia was already up and slipping on a slightly more casual dress, and I retrieved my clothes from the floor and started pulling them on. “I hope you know,” Magnolia began, adjusting her dress, “that tonight was just that. I’m not the relationship type, so don’t expect anything.”

 

I chuckled. “Good, cuz I’m not, either.”

 

Her laughter rang lightly in the room. “Good to see we understand each other,” she said as I finished buckling my belt and pulling on my vest. As I went to open her door, she called out, “Wherever you fly off to, little songbird, just remember … if you find yourself missing me, you know where to find me. Just fly back and we’ll have another good time, alright?”

 

I threw a smile back at her. “Will do.”

 

She matched it. “Take care of yourself, sweet girl.”

 

I retrieved my pack from my room and checked out after a quick breakfast, leaving the area surrounding Goodneighbor as quickly as I’d entered it the night before. I wanted to tell myself that Magnolia was a one time thing, a one and done deal, just like everyone else. But before I even tried, I knew I’d be lying to myself. And I think we both knew that. And so I didn’t tell myself that. I didn’t tell myself anything as I simply looked toward the horizon and started walking, knowing that wherever my feet ended up taking me, there would still be a little piece of me tucked away in a small corner of the Commonwealth.


End file.
